Lizzy Valentine
| birth_place = New York City, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = New York City, New York | billed = New York City, New York | trainer = Homicide Johnny Rodz | debut = August 2000 | retired = }} Elizabeth Miklosi (August 10, 1983) is an American professional wrestler, valet, model, jazz musician, and actress. She is best known under her ring name, Lizzy Valentine. Professional wrestling career Early career Miklosi was trained by Homicide and began her career under the ring name Miss Led with the Long Island Wrestling Federation and spent her time honing her skills all over the Northeast independent circuit. She also appeared in numerous other independent wrestling promotions, managing multiple wrestlers and feuding with multiple others. In Jersey All Pro Wrestling, she managed Dixie and had her first professional match against April Hunter. Mikosi also managed Nick Berk and Z-Barr in Liberty All-Star Wrestling in Philadelphia and NWA Florida. Miklosi also had a career long feud with Alexis Laree. The two faced each other up and down the East Coast in KAPOW!, Southern Championship Wrestling, and Dangerous Women of Wrestling. Miklosi has also teamed with the Ballard Brothers in various promotions. She even toured Alaska and wrestled matches for the troops in the Middle East. And as J-Love, she feuded with Pogo the Clown in Xtreme Pro Wrestling. In one match, Elizabeth flipped Tracy Brooks down to the mat by the hair. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Miklosi also had a brief stint as a TNA Knockout in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as Cheerleader Valentina, feuding with the TNA cage dancers. She also became a member of an all-female stable known as Bitchslap with Tracy Brooks and Nurse Veronica. After her time with TNA, Miklosi debuted for Ultimate Pro Wrestling in California and began managing Pro Wrestling Guerrilla heavyweight champion Adam Pearce. Miklosi then auditioned for the 2005 Diva Search held by World Wrestling Entertainment; however, she was not selected as a finalist. Wrestling Society X In 2006, Miklosi performed in the short-lived MTV wrestling series Wrestling Society X under the ring name Lizzy Valentine as a valet and girlfriend for Matt Sydal. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración Miklosi came to Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) along with Juventud Guerrera, whom she started managing in the Mexican independent wrestling scene. Their stay, however, was a short one. She left the promotion in March 2009 after witnessing an incident in a locker room. According to an interview with Guerrera, the incident involved him finding his bag with human feces in it. He believed Konnan was responsible. Jack Evans attacked Juventud from behind, after he was hit by both of them, resulting in Guerrera's nose being broken. Wrestlicious In early 2009 Miklosi took part in the first season tapings of Wrestlicious, where she performed under the ring name Kandi Kisses. The show premiered on March 1, 2010. She debuted in the first episode, lip syncing to a song in front of the crowd. She made her in-ring debut on the sixth episode, losing to Lil Slamm. Recent career Lizzy worked a Bra & Panties Match for Xtreme Pro Wrestling in August 2009. Monica Massaro beat her in the match by stripping Valentine to her bra and thong. The loser had to go topless; however, Lizzy called out a girl from the audience who went topless for her. On December 21, 2009, at the tapings of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Impact! television show Valentine defeated Amber O'Neal in a tryout dark match. Personal life When Miklosi is not wrestling, she works as a model. She has recently begun acting and has had a small part in Nip/Tuck. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **Camel Clutch **Shining Wizard **Running Lariat **Missile Dropkick *'Managers' **Matt Sydal (WSX) (2006-2007) *'Teams and stables' **Gumdrops (as Kandi Kisses) See also *Lizzy Valentine's event history Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Unplugged' **PWU/KAPOW Unified Women's Championship (1 time) *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' **UPW Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Lizzy Valentine profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Lizzy Valentine on Facebook * Profile es:Lizzy Valentine Category:1983 births Category:2000 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:New York wrestlers Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Affiliates alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Society X alumni Category:Steel Kittens Productions alumni Category:Actresses Category:Models Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Dangerous Women of Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestlicious alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:CRUSH alumni Category:Fight The World Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Women's Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Musicians